High School Love Square
by PreepyPunk
Summary: NEVER GOING TO FINISH! When three new hot brothers arrive at kingdom high what will happen? A love square will begin. Sora,Kairi,Roxas, and Namine are in for a some long years. T for saftey.
1. HURRY UP!

_Hi! This is my first fic it's the Kingdom Hearts characters I & II. It's about a high school love square between Sora, Kiari, Roxas, & Namie. In it there all 15 except Riku who is 16._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any one in kingdom hearts. I do own some of my made up characters though and the plot line. That's ALL I own. End of story._

* * *

"_Tha Producer:  
Take my hand lets go,  
Somewhere we can rest our souls.  
We'll sit where it's warm,  
You say look we're here alone. _

Chorus:  
I was running in circles,  
I hurt myself,  
Just to find my purpose.

Everything was so worthless,  
I didn't deserve this,  
But to me you were perfect.

I'm scattered through this life.  
If this is life I'll say good bye.

She's gone like an angel,  
With wings let me burn tonight.

Chorus

Johnny 3:  
I see me writin on this paper.  
Prayin for some savior.  
Wishin intake her and save her.

In a world so, so godless and thoughtless,  
I don't know how we wrought this,  
All the love that you brought us.

It feels like I'm killin myself.  
Just wheelin myself.  
Just to pray for some help.

I'd give it all just to have, have your eternity.  
Cause it's all that assures me.  
It's worth all that hurts me.

I'd give you my heart,  
And let you just hold it.  
I'd give you my soul,  
But I already sold it.

On that day that day,  
The day I walked away in december.  
I will always remember.  
I'll regret it forever.

I remember brown eyes,  
So sad and blue skies.  
Turned to darkness and night.  
I'm so sick of the fight.

I won't breathe unless you breathe, 

_Won't bleed unless you bleed.  
Won't be unless you be,  
'Till I'm gone and I-" _

The song played again for the third time till a hand came out from under the black covers and hit the off button.

"UGH! I HATE you, you stupid alarm clock!" exclaimed the auburn haired girl.

She slowly got out of bed and made her way to her bathroom, tripping several times.

"God I'm such a klutz." She mumbled as she picked her self up.

She quickly showered and brushed the shoulder length hair. Next she put on a little amount of eyeliner. She walked over to her small closet.

"What to where, what to where…" she mumbled to her self. She didn't notice the shadow in doorway. No one was supposed to be home.

"I'd where the grey and white striped hoodie with a white under shirt. But whatever it is make it quick Kairi" Said a blond haired blue eyed girl leaning on the doorframe.

"AAAHH!" Kairi shrieked. "you want to give me a heart attack or what Namie?!"

Kairi 's best friend just smiled.

Kairi's mother was still probably in front some bar or club or with some random guy. She never saw her much, she was grateful for that. Her mother was an alcoholic. So she wasn't going to be home so Kairi didn't expect to see anyone. At first she thought it was her mom. That would have been bad, very bad.

"Well hurry up kay." Said the friend.

"Okay,Okay."

Kairi pulled on a light grey pair of jeans, a grey and white striped hoodie with a white under shirt, black vans, and a necklace with wings on it.

* * *

" _I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say... _

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late" 

She hit every note perfectly. She was a good singer, but she had stage fright. Kairi really liked that song. She thought it fit perfectetly in her life with her ex, her dad, and her mom.

Her dad had walked out, and her boyfriend had cheated on her. She ran into him and Samantha ,the all time bitch of the school, making out. He had said that Sam was prettier and more popular than her.

She had been so sad for so long. She decided to just stop dating for a while. Any time some one asked she would simiply say no.

She fianly came out to the living room/kitchen. Her apartment wasn't that big.

"Finaly," groaned Namie "took you long enough"

Kairi looked at her with guilty dark blue eyes.

"Sorry I couldn't shower last night so I took one this morning."

"Bull!! You always shower in the morning. You just over slept again didn't you?" asked Namie.

Kairi looked her friend over. She wore a white babydoll, lite blue jeans with white ballet flats and a white head band.

"Well come on then!"

"Theres supposed to be three new boys. Brothers, hot brothers." gushed her friend, getting a dreamy look on her face. She loved boys. Her defence was she was in high school and that gave her the right to love boys.

"COME ON NAMIE!!" shouted Kairi half way down the stairs.

"Hey wait up." She started running after her.

* * *

_Well I thought that was okay. Not to horribly bad like I thought it woud be. Plz keep reading!_

_You know you want to review! Click it!_

_- 3 jade_


	2. Finaly your here

_2 chap. yay! I'm aware of the fact that I had spelt Kairi's name wrong at first. Sorry if I took to long it my BRITHDAY! So sorry if I was late_

* * *

As the two got to Kingdom High (a/n: I know_ sooo_ original) they went over to where their friends Olette, Selphie, & Hayner were standing.

"Hey! There you guys are. We thought you were going to be late." Said the yet again overly hyper Selphie. She was wearing a pink tank top with white capris and matching tan flip flops and head band. She always seemed happy or hyper. Kairi thought that it was odd to be happy ALL the time.

"Let me guess Kairi over slept again, right?" asked Hayner. He had on a black shirt saying 'I didn't do it' with his usual baggy pants and gray vans. He was pretty laid back most of the time unless you got on his nerves.

"Yep." Namine said.

"Surprise, surprise" said Olette sarcastically.

She was wearing a blue mid sleeve shirt and a black one underneath dark with blue jeans and her favorite orange bracelet. Olette was usually shy but she opens up after a while.

"You still wear that old thing?" Kairi asked her.

"Yeah it's my FAVORITE color!" said Olette getting defensive; it's her favorite after all.

The five minute bell rang and they hurried off to homeroom.

Namine and Kairi had the same homeroom it was class C-22, Mrs. Rice was the teacher.

As they walked they talked.

"So you think all three of the new boys will be hot? I hope so….." Kairi tuned out Namine's blabbing over the new boys. Her head was somewhere else.

It was thinking about her mom to be precise. She hadn't seen her in three days; she was normally never gone more than two. Maybe she gave up on Kairi just stopped caring all together. Maybe she died from alcohol poisoning.

'_No! Stop over thinking it Kairi.'_

'_Great I'm talking to myself now!'_

'_Stop it. Get it together'_ She thought to her self.

"KAIRI! Are you listening to me? Come on we have to get to homeroom!" Namine shouted right in Kairi's ear.

"Huh…what happened?" She asked a little dazed.

"You just stop and stood there with a blank expression, you looked like your mom where she gets back from drinking!" said Namine with a worried expression.

"Oh... I'm okay just thinking."

"Okay, well let's go."

When they got to homeroom only the front seats where open.

The bell rang just as they sat down.

"GOOD MORNING STUDENTS!!" said the announcer on the announcements.

'_That's even more annoying than my alarm clock!' _Kairi though to her self.

When the announcements were over Mrs. Rice called the students to attention.

"I want to welcome two new students, please come in boys."

Two boys walked in. One had brunet spikes; he was wearing a red shirt with baggy blue pants.

The other one had similar hair just blonde. He had on a black and white shirt and tan cargo pants.

"Please introduce yourselves." instructed Mrs. Rice.

"I'm Sora and this is my brother, Roxas." Said the brunet.

"Hi." Said the so called Roxas.

Mean while Namine was trying to figure out why there were only two brothers.

'_I thought there was supposed to be three. My sources lied. Oh well, who can really trust gossip.' _She thought.

"You can take the seats by Kairi, Roxas. Sora you can sit by Namine. Girls raise your hands." Mrs. Rice asked.

The girls raised there hands and the boys came to sit next to them.

"So I thought you had one more brother?" Namine asked Sora.

She really liked both of the brothers they looked VERY good.

"…huh… Oh sorry I was zoning out." He replied. He was actually looking at Kairi.

"I said I thought you had another brother."

"Oh. Yeah he's a junior he's 16, 17 in one month."

"Oh, okay."

After that they were quiet.

Mean while with Kairi and Roxas

"Ah… Welcome to Kingdom High or KH for short." Said Kairi a bit awkwardly. Roxas was staring at her for a second. She really didn't like to be stared at. It made her really uncomfortable.

"Yeah." He said absent mindedly, now he was looking Namine over.

Then the bell rang.

'_Thank god. That was getting uncomfortable. 'Kairi thought_

The students started to leave as Mrs. Rice Dismissed them.

Then it was only Sora and Roxas left with a confused expression on their face as they over looked their schedules.

"Do you boys need help?" asked Mrs. Rice.

"Yeah, we have no clue where our class is." They replied.

Kairi and Namine were just leaving. Mrs. Rice called them over.

"Girls, Can you help them to their classes?"

"Sure. What class do you guys have first?" asked Kairi.

"Ah... Spanish with Mr. Goral in B-23." Said Roxas.

"Same here." Said Sora, hopping they had it to.

"Oh. That's right down the hall to the left, 6 doors down." Replied Namine. "We have Drama, so meet us by… Here then will find your next class, Okay. Bye."

Sora and Roxas , and Kairi and Namine went off to their classes.

**

* * *

**

Kairi and Namine

The girls were on their way to Drama when Namine couldn't hold it anymore.

"Those are the hottest new boys this school has ever had and will ever have!! Especially the brunette one!" Namine blabbered on and on till Kairi couldn't take it.

"Okay! I get it there hot!!" She exclaimed "Can you please stop." She said a little more calmly.

She couldn't help it. She kind of liked Sora too.

They came up to the Drama class door.

"Okay… Sorry." Said Namine before going in the class. Kairi followed her in; she knew Namine would want some answers to her out burst.

About 20 minutes into class a neatly folded up piece of paper landed on Kairi's desk. Kairi was startled out of her day dream. She quietly unfolded the note under the desk.

In Namine's neat writing was:

_r u mad at me? if u r y? wat did I do?_

Kairi wrote back quickly. She had to lie, Namine liked Sora Kairi should just forget about. It landed perfectly on Namine desk one across and two down.

Namine unfolded it and read:

_No im not I was just in a bad mood. Didn't sleep well at all. Sooo… srry I didn't _

_mean 2 b so mean._

Namine wrote back and flicked it back to Kairi. It said:

_ok cool. Do u want 2 go down 2 Jamba after school? We can ask Olette, Hayner, and Selphie 2!_

Kairi smiled and looked back at Namine and shook her head yes. Namine mouthed 'cool'.

"Would you two like to share what's so much more important than class?" asked Mrs. Wade.

"Umm….Nothing Mrs. Wade." Replied Kairi.

"I thought so. Now back to our mime scenes."

The rest of the class was pretty boring. Namine drew in her sketch pad.

'_Why didn't I take art? It's sooo much better…oh yeah because I wanted to have another class with Kairi and Olette. It sucks Olette got transferred out.' _She thought to her self.

While Namine drew Kari was off in wondrous lala land.

She liked Sora but so did Namine. If Namine liked him then she shouldn't get in the way, but Namine liked Roxas to. So would Namine mind if she liked Sora to?

Kairi didn't like to think about this so she started to pay attention to Mrs. Wade's lecture for the rest of the class.

**

* * *

**

With Sora and Roxas

The two boys walked silently to their next class. Both were in their own thoughts.

They ended up a minute late. The teacher made them introduce themselves then sits in an open seat.

Roxas ended sitting by Selphie. Sora was next to Hayner.

"Hi! So you're new huh? My name is Selphie! What's yours? " Selphie said really quickly, still on her sugar buzz from this morning, to Roxas.

It took him a second to process what she had said, then answered "It's Roxas."

"Oh! That's a nice name! So do you know anything about Spanish?"

"Uhh… Not really." He replied, slightly scared by her hyperness. She was worse than Sora after Halloween, well almost.

"Okay well me neither." She said and went back to doodling.

Roxas leaned over to Sora across the row.

"Hey you wanna trade seats?" he asked brother, silently praying he would say yes.

"Hmm. Let me think about that, no."

"But why not? Do it for me at lest."

"No! What have you ever done for me?"

"Remember when we were five and I gave you my blue power ranger. It's time to pay me back."

"You gave it to me because a dog chewed it up."

"Fine." Roxas grumbled and faced the front of the class.

"Who was that?" asked Hayner.

"My brother." Sora replied.

"Oh you two are the new kids Namine and Olette were talking about."

"Namine is in my homeroom."

"I'm one of her friends. So I guess you meet Kairi to?"

"Yeah"

"BOYS PAY ATTEINTION!" shouted Mr. Goral

"Sir, yes Sir!" they replied in unison.

After that Sora was deadly quiet.

_. _

__

All done wit this one! plz plz plz plz review u kno u want to

**reveiw!**

**-jade**


	3. I hate english!

_I know that the last one wasn't that great so I hope this ones better. My friend kept on telling me that people a goanna be like 'oh your story suck' and stuff like that. But people so far are actually being nice! oh and u can blame Emily for making me take soo long, little computer hog ._

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own KH 1 or 2. I wish I did, but I don't. I do own what few made up characters there are in this story.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

After drama Namine and Kairi went to go meet Sora and Roxas in front of C-22.

"Hey Guys! How was Mr. Goral?" asked Kairi.

"He has funny accent." Said Roxas slightly laughing.

"Uhh… That's cause he's from Mexico. He just came back a year ago. He was born here but he went back when he was five." Said Namine.

"Ohh… It sounded Irish."

"How did sound Irish!"

"I don't know! It just d-"

"The bell goanna ring in like 2 seconds." Kairi butted in looking at the guys locators.

"The next class is with us. We have Mrs. Rice for History. Its right here, come on."

They walked right in as bell rang.

"Oh! Hello again," greeted Mrs. Rice "you two boys can sit in front. And girls, you can have any seat you want for helping them."

The girls chose two back seats next to each other.

**Kairi's POV**

During class Roxas would look back at us. Then Namine would mouth something to him. Then he'd mouth something back.

Every once in awhile Sora would hit him when the teacher would look over at them.

It was kinda funny to watch cause Roxas would look at him all grumpy like and hit him back.

After 53 minutes of this the bell rang.

"Do you guys know what your next class is?" I asked.

"Science." Said Roxas.

"Same" added Sora.

"Aww man now going to be alone in English." That was the class Namine hated the most. It easy to tell. She got stuck with Mr. Dorilla, a.k.a the meanest teacher on campus.

"Haha! See in you math."

"Bye!"

"Okay Science is right over here but I have to get something in my locker first."

"We'll come to." Said Roxas.

"Okay."

They both started to follow as she walked over to her locker.

_I guess he speaks for both of them._

"So… Is Miss. Kelley an easy teacher?" ask Roxas, probably trying to break the silence.

I pulled out my Science and English books and turned around to face him.

"Most the time but when ever the dodgers lose a game she gives a lot more work. She also yells a lot."

"Didn't they just lose last night?" Roxas asked nervously.

"They did? Oh crap, class is gonna suck today."

'_Haha their gonna hat this class. I wonder what excuse I can use to get out.'_

"Well come on. If we're not there a minute before the bell rings we're toast."

We stared off to class then some yardlady's like _you better hurry up the bells goanna ring._ So we stared to run. We ran right in before she turned around to take tardies.

During class I passed Roxas a note since he was closer.

It said:

_Were u always late at ur old school?_

_Thts like almost 3 tardies and we've only had like 3 classes?!_

_I'M not even tht bad and I hold the record of tardies practically._

He passes it back after scribbling something down.

It said:

_Yeah at least I was…_

_This is nothing compared to wat it was like at my school._

_Then again the teachers weren't so grouchy like some one shoved something up their asses._

He threw it over his shoulder just as the teacher looked up.

"You two! Detention! Today! After school! You better be here!!" she yelled at them.

'_Aww man I was supposed to go to Namine's house. ARG!'_

"Nice going" I mouthed to him.

"Sorry" he mouthed back

I just rolled my eyes.

Sora was trying really hard not to laugh.

'_He looks cute like that. WAIT! What did I just say!?! He is absolutely not cute! What's wrong with you girl!?"_

'_**You like him, silly…" **_said a voice in her head.

'_Huh? I haven't heard you since I was a kid. Why did you choose to come back now? And what do you me I DO Not like him'_

'_**Cuz apparently your totally lost without me, well your outfit looks good at least. And yes you DO like him.'**_

'_I so do not and Namine helped!'_

'_**Do to!'**_

'_No way.'_

'_**yes way'**_

'_No way.'_

'_**yes way'**_

'_No way.'_

'_**yes way'**_

'_No way.'_

'_**yes way'**_

'_No way.'_

'_**No way'**_

'_yes away and that's final!'_

'_**Haha see told you liked him'**_

'_But that's not fair you cheated!'_

'_**Life's not fair and you know it'**_

'_Arg, go away!'_

'_**Fine Miss. Grumpy-pants. Buh-bye!'**_

"Kairi would you PLEASE answer the question!" Miss. Kelly asked.

"Huh? What are we talking about?" '_how ling was I zoning out?'_

"Please tell us what the awnser is to number 6.

"Oh. Yeah, It's false electrons are negativley charged."

"Very good, but don't zone out again."

"Okay."

That's_ all but the next chp in already started so it shouldn't take TOOO long. Oh and happy almost valentines day, even though I don't have one __again __for like the 3 time, well I do have kellie… but every one of my friends are her valentine I mean im # 13. _


	4. Mommy dearest

I swear this one will be the longest yet

_I swear this one will be the longest yet! I looked back and saw how short they were so im making them __much__ longer at least I hope!_

_**Disclaimer: I sadly do **__**not**__**own kingdom hearts. I wish I could cuz that would be like totally awesome, but I don't so u can't sue me! Muhaha!!**_

Normal Hello!

Thoughts_ Hello!_

Other stuff **Hello! It's like an echo! **

**Normal POV**

* * *

The bell rang and everyone left for lunch, except Sora.

"Dude get up!" Roxas was shouting in his ear.

No response.

"Is he… Dead?" Kairi was looking at the scene before her.

"I'm not sure. Let's try again. Ahem, SORA!!"

"Ow! Are you trying to make me go deft?!" Sora asked getting up, rubbing his ear.

"Uh… If you guys wanna eat you might want to go before it gets to crowded. You can eat me and my friends." Kairi asked.

They looked at each other for a second.

"Sure." They said in unison.

'_Whoa they said at same time. Creepy…' _Kairi thought to her self.

"Well let's go!"

The three walked over to the lunch area. Kairi quickly found Olette and Hyner sitting at one of the outside round tables.

"Hey guys, over here!" Hyner was waving them over.

They walked over and sat down just as Selphie came and sat down to.

"You guys don't mind if I invited them right?" Kairi gestured to Sora and Roxas.

"No, I meet them already in Spanish." Hyner replied.

"Me to." Selphie added, much calmer than before, her sugar high wearing off. She looked around and noticed something was missing. "Hey where's Namine?"

"Umm… I don't know" replied Kairi looking around, trying to spot her best friend. "There she is!" she said pointing towards the door where Namine had just walked in.

Namine quickly found her friends and walked over to their table.

"Ughh! I hate my stupid English class! I was all alone and Mr. Dorilla was being a jackass!" she exclaimed as she sat down, glaring at the table.

"Okay… Well what is new?" asked Hayner, blocking Namine's complaining out.

"Hmmm… Not really I'm failing math." said Kairi.

"I said _new."_Hayner retorted rolling his eyes. "You and failing math is _defiantly not_ new."

"You're so mean. I'm totally going to get you in P.E. You better be afraid, very afraid!" Kairi… Growled?

"Haha! That'll be fun to watch!" Namine laughed.

"Man, I feel bad for you." Said Sora "Girls are scary when their mad!" he mocked shudder.

"Umm… Dude we're in that class to." Roxas told to Sora, looking at his locator.

"Aww man!"

"What's bad about being in our class?" Demanded an angry Kairi.

"Ah, n-nothing, nothing at all." Sora said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Humph, I though so!"

"Hey guys, lunch is like over." Said Olette getting up to leave. "You might want to hurry up or you'll be late, _again._"

"That's probably a good idea." Said Namine. "Bye Olette and Selphie!"

The rest said their 'good bye's and 'see ya later's. Then Namine, Kairi, Roxas, Sora, and Hyner left to P.E.

When the girls finally emerged from the girls' locker room they saw the guys already dressed and talking to each other

'_Wow. They don't look that bad in our hideously ugly clothes.' _Kairi silently thought to herself.

Their P.E outfits consisted of short, short black bicycle shorts that got staticy and stuck to you and an odd fitting grayish shirt. It was had for _anyone_ to look good in it.

"Hey took you long enough." Sora said once they got over there.

"Well your not a girl so it doesn't take as long to look good." Retorted Kairi.

"Are you implying that I look good?"

Namine raised her eye brows at this.

"Absolutely not!" Kairi said while trying to hide a slight blush.

"Well what about me?" asked Roxas, smirking.

"Same."

"Your words break my heart." He said, dramatically clutching where his heart was.

"Oh get over your s-"

"Alright class, listen up. Y'all know what day it is" Said Mr. Jackson. Many groans were heard through the class. "Yep you guessed it, run day."

"Run day?" whispered Sora to Namine.

"We have to run a mile or more."

"Oh…"

When they all finished running they sat under a tree catching their breath, waiting for the dressing bell. When they had finished dressing they talk till the bell rang.

"Okay now we have English with…. Mr. Dorrila?!" Roxas practically yelled.

"Ha-ha. Now you'll know how I feel!" Namine was pointing and laughing.

"Hmm… Well I have Mr. Smith so, bye!" Kairi said running off to her next class.

"I have science now. Buh-Bye see ya tomorrow!" Namine yelled over her shoulder, heading to her science class.

"Bye" Roxas and Sora replied in unison, even though they knew both girls couldn't hear them now.

**

* * *

**

K.P.O.V.

'_Ugh just a few more minutes… Come on tic faster you stupid clock!_'

I tapped my pencil on the desk a few times. God, how long can a class be?

"**Ring!!"**

'_Final! Time to go home! Wait I have to find Namine first we have to do that history project.'_

_Bump!_

"Oh! I'm sorry wasn't paying attention!" _just busy talking to myself._

"…Whatever…"

"Well you could at least accept my apol-"

The guy was about foot taller then me and had longish sliver hair.

'_Is this Sora and Roxas's brother? They told me during about him Science, he looks nothing like them!'_

I turned around to find him but he'd all ready left.

"Huh? Oh well I'll just talk to Sora and Roxas later about him."

"Kairi! Are you deft?! I've been calling you for like ever!" Namine came over to where I was, looking pretty pissed. "Who was that gut anyways?"

"Uh, I think it was Sora and Roxas's older brother... Um… I think Riku was his name."

"Oh."

"Well come on we _have _to finish that project" Namine started to pull me along.

"Ahh! I'm coming don't pull my arm off!"

**

* * *

**

Normal P.O.V.

It was 6:00 and Kairi had just left Namine's 'house', it was more like a mansion, and was almost home now. It was only about a 15 minute walk.

She was wondering if her mom was there. She had been gone almost two days now. Even though most of her didn't care a small part of her was worried and wanted their mom back.

When she opened the front door and walked into the kitchen she saw her mom's keys on the counter.

'_I guess she is home.' _Kairi thought idly. She walked into the kitchen to find her mom slumped on the table.

"Kairi is that you?" The rising figure asked.

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"Can you get me some coffee; I need to go to work before I get fired."

"Umm mom it's like 6:15 pm."

"Oh, well in that case don't bother me I'm going to bed"

Her mother stumbled out of the kitchen to her room. Kairi watched her till the door shut and she could see no more. She let out a sigh and headed to her room and opened up her AIM.

_**Namine3: **__hey wats up_

**K-inlalaland: **_my mom came home _

_**Namine3: **__oh tht sux r u ok_

**K-inlalaland: **yeah she just asked for some coffee thinking it was morning and then went to bed when I said it was nite.

_**Namine3: **__k good.. well better than norm. sooo wat do u think of the new guys_

**K-inlalaland: **there nice kinda … odd?

_**Namine3: **__well there new thts to b expected_

**K-inlalaland: **hmm not my type

_**Namine3: **__do u even have a type_

**K-inlalaland: **thts a good Q tht will not b answered

_**Namine3: **__w/e I wonder where they live_

**K-inlalaland:**stalker much Namine?

_**Namine3:**__im just wondering, maybe we could walk to school wit them_

**K-inlalaland: **ok well im going to go shower and finish my hw

_**Namine3**__: k fine bye u party pooper_

**K-inlalaland: **I AM NOT A PARTY POOPER! bye

Kairi logged off and went into her bathroom for a nice, long, hot shower. She went back to her desk and finished some history homework she had started. When she was finished she laid down on her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

'_I took her out, it was a Friday night  
I wore cologne to get the feeling right  
We started makin' out and she took off my pants  
But then, I turned on the TV_

And that's about the time she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And are still more amused by TV shows  
What the hell is ADD, my friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?

Then later on, on the drive home  
I called her mom from a pay phone  
I said I was the cops and your husband's in jail  
This state looks down on sodomy

And that's about the time that bitch hung up on me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And are still more amused by prank phone calls  
What the hell is call ID, my friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my a-'

A hand shot out from under the covers and slammed down on the alarm clock.

"If you don't like waking up to that kind of stuff why do you play it?" A voice came from over by the closet.

"Huh? I'm up!" Kairi sat up fast making her head spin. She looked around the room and saw Namine looking through her closet with a pile of clothes next to her. "What are you doing here already?"

"Making sure were on time for once, and you might wanna start getting ready your hair looks like a haystack. Your moms gone already and I have your close picked out and you have fifteen minutes to get ready starting now."

"Sir, yes Sir." Kairi slinked into her bathroom to start getting ready.

"I'M NOT A GUY AND its MA'AM TO YOU!"

"Okay,_ ma'am" _

12 ½ minutes later

"Done!" Kairi exclaimed as she stumbled out of her room.

"Wow that's a new record. See you couldn't live with out me."

"I think I'd manage just fine thank you very much!" She snapped back.

"Yeesshh. Put away the claws, some ones not a morning person. As a matter of fact I don't think you're an any time of day person."

"What ever lets just go." She rolled her eyes and stomped down the stairs yelling over her shoulder "Are you coming or not?!"

"Kay I'm coming Ms. Grouch!" Namine trailed after her making remarks about her bad mood.

_

* * *

_

All done! Was it better or worse? TELL ME! well I

_**should**__be updating soon but I have state testing and all so bear with me, plz?_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_-jade_


	5. Athours Note

**Athours Note**

* * *

I know its reaalllyyy sucky tht im doing this already.

but I must know should I even countinue this story or delete it and start over on something else?

**Yes?**

I should keep it and continue

**or**

**No?**

I should just delete it

plz tell me

* * *

_-jade_


	6. Sweet Revenge

Yay

_Yay! 6__th__ chap! I __**have **__decided to __**keep**__ this story since ppl actually like it. I hope the last one was ok. You know constructive criticism ok right? I mean I admit im not very good any recommendations? _

_**Disclaimer: I sadly do **__**not**__** own kingdom hearts. I wish I could cuz that would be like totally awesome, but I don't so my dreams have now official been crushed. Does any one even read these any more?**_

Normal Hello!

Thoughts_ Hello!_

Other stuff **Hello! It's like an echo! **

* * *

Kairi and Namine were sitting on the steps laughing like idiots on crack when Sora and Roxas walked up to them. The brothers looked at the two girls strangely before asking them if they were okay.

"Ha-ha, we're fine! Ha-ha, it was just sooo funny!" Kairi managed out between burst of laughter.

"Aww man you guys shoulda been their! Ha-ha, I haven't seen anything like that before!" Namine then preceded to rock back and forth laugh like a maniac.

"What was it? What's so funny, I want to know!" Sora begged them to tell.

"It was this squirrelly and, Ha-ha, it, ha-ha-" Kairi was cut of by Namine.

"FELL OFF A WALL!" both girls fell over again laughing. 5 minutes later the rest of the group showed up and took one look at the girls and ignored them.

"What's wrong with them?" Roxas asked, getting slightly annoyed about the constant laughter.

"Well its Tuesday, the third of the month and it's approximately 7:54 in the morning. So this is there usual time." Answered Hayner.

"Seriously?! They do this every time?!"

"No. They've probably been here a while. Then something came along that would probably amuse a five year old, witch is the state their mind had been in because of a serious case of boredom and to much starbucks."

"So their just acting like this for an hour or two?"

"No. This will probably last all day. It would be best to avoid them for the first hour."

"But were here now and were in their homeroom."

"Well that sucks for you."

Selphie had now decided to join the conversation. "You might what to start dragging them to their homeroom it will take a while. They'll stop and look at every little thing. So I'm going now so I don't have to help! Bye!"

"Gee thanks for the help" Sora called over his shoulder while trying to pull Kairi up. "A little help please?"

"Oh look at the time, 15 minutes till the bell, got to go!" Hayner waved over his shoulder.

"Ah… Wait up for me!" Olette went to catch up with Hayner.

Roxas and Sora had managed to pull the girls up with out _to_ much difficulty and had started walking up the stairs. Namine and Kairi made it a point to stop and every person walk by the have another laughing fit.

By the time they got to their homeroom there was only a couple of seconds left till the bell rang.

Half way trough the announcements both girls had not stopped laughing and Mrs. Rice had had it.

"GIRLS! WOULD YOU PLAESE STOP LAUGHING! YOU TWO HAVE EARNED YOUR SELF A DETETION! Meet me here after school; it will be an hour detention so make necessary arrangements so that it is possible." After she addressed the two girls turned her attention back to the class. "Okay then on wit the news. Tomorrow we will be having a lock down drill bring a book or some work to keep yourselves busy."

Groans and sighs were heard around the class.

"No complaining. Please get here on time tomorrow. Have a good rest of the day and be good humans!" The dismissal bell rang and the students got up to leave.

"Oh and girls you better be here or I'm doubling your time." She said with a smile.

Once they got out of the class Sora and Roxas began chanting in unison, "Ha-ha you have detention! You have detention! You have det- OW! What was that for?" Kairi and Namine reached over and smacked them.

"Shut up will ya. We know we have detention!" Kairi growled out between clenched teeth.

"Yeessh. Calm down we were just kidding. Don't bite our heads off." Roxas raised his palms up in surrender.

"What ever come on Kairi lets go." Namine pulled Kairi away.

Sora leaned over and said to Roxas as they turned away "Think its that time of the month or what?"

"WE HEARD THAT!"

"Ah crap we're dead." Both boys ran off to their Spanish class.

* * *

Sora and Roxas were on their way to English. They were looking over their shoulders every couple seconds and were jumping at anything that moved.

The Girls had scared them, scared them bad. It wasn't the kind were they were making their life a living hell, spreading nasty rumors, getting them in trouble or having them beat up. They were being _nice._ When ever they would pass in the halls the girls would call out a cheerful 'hello' or a 'hey, what's up?' and it was starting to freak them out.

They entered the class and saw Kairi sitting in her seat chatting with a girl next to her. When they walked up Kairi said a quick hi and a wave and got back to talking to the girl.

The boys started to relax and the class went by smoothly, but when they started to get up the bell rang they couldn't. They tried again but no luck. They heard to laughs come from behind them.

They turned to see Namine and Kairi rolling on the floor laughing.

"What did you do to us?!" They shouted, earning a peeved look from the teacher.

"Nothing I just spilt some glue on accident on your chair when I was walking by. You're the one who sat in it. Didn't your mother teach you to look where you sit?" Kairi asked trying to hold back her laughter.

They stared at her incredulously. "Well that's a new one." Muttered Sora.

"No our mom did not teach us that. She didn't cause _usually _someone tells someone when they 'accidentally'spill _glue _on their chair _before_ they sit down" Roxas said

"Hm. Whatever we're going to lunch, want us to bring you anything?" Namine asked.

"OHH yeah pizza please!" Sora started to bounce in his chair.

"Well to bad, get it yourself."

"Why us?"

"Revenge is killer, Sora." With that the girls turned and left laughing as they went.

_**

* * *

**_

Well tada! It's done!! Hope you enjoyed! It's summer now(YAYYY!) soo I'll be riting muchh faster!

_**Review! You know u want to! No cookie for you if you don't!!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Review! Review! Review!**_

_**Much love,**_

_**-Jade**_


	7. Who Doesn't?

_Chap. 7! Wow this is going a lot better than I hoped…or thought. Sooo yeah on with the rest of the stuff. Ya know disclaimer, fromaty thing, the actual story, etc… _

_**Disclaimer: I sadly do **__**not**__** own kingdom hearts. I wish I could cuz that would be like fricken sweet, but any who I don't. GOSH! Get over your self.**_

Normal Hello!

Thoughts_ Hello!_

Other stuff **Hello! It's like an echo**

* * *

After Namine and Kairi got their lunches they headed over to where their friends where.

"Hey, where are those two boys you've been hangin out with?" Selphie looked around trying to spot the twins.

"In their English class, duh." Namine stated and began picking at her salad.

"The bell rang though." Selphie was lost. The other people at the table began listening in on the conversation.

"Yeah, but they wont be leaving anytime soon."

"Their kinda _stuck_ on something." Kairi added in with a smirk.

"Stuck? Like on a question? Is the teacher helping them figure it out?" Selphie was even more confused than before.

"Yes, _stuck._ It's not a question their just stuck. The teacher is probably trying but she might need the janitors help." Kairi didn't look up once from her frozen yogurt.

"Okay I'm totally lost. What are they stuck on, and how would a janitor help them?"

"They're stuck to their chairs," Namine said indifferently "Hey Kairi, you want that?" indicating towards her half eaten yogurt.

"Yeah, back off it's mine."

"Well aren't you gonna help them?" Olette asked.

"Who?"

"Sora and Roxas."

"Oh, we can't do anything now. That's the janitor's job."

Kairi and Namine stood up as the 10 minute bell rang and headed towards their lockers.

"Poor guys." Hayner mumbled as he got up and threw his pizza box out.

"Yeah." Olette followed him out.

**

* * *

**

Roxas and Sora

Both boys were now sitting in the office in ugly used loaner sweats. They were holding the remains of there old pants that had been ripped off the chair.

"Now boys you're new to this school so I'll give you a break. Now can you please tell me why on earth you did glue your pants to the chairs? Was it so you could fit in? Are you trying to get in a gang? Please tell me, we're here to help. We want these years of high school to be looked back on with fondness. Not shame for you're poor choices." The principal had been giving them a lecture for over a half hour.

They both sat their staring at her.

'_She thinks that happened because we wanted into a __**gang**__!'_ Sora thought to himself.

'_I'm kinda hungry now.'_ Roxas had been staring at the burger on her desk most the time.

"Well? Can you please answer me?"

"It was just a prank some one pulled on us we had no idea." Sora blurted out.

"Oh! Okay then, do you know who it was?"

They looked at each other then Roxas said "No, we have no clue."

"Okay then your free to go to your next class. If you find out please tell us. We really want to help if you're having problems."

'_What a load of bull." _They thought at the same time as they turned to leave, their passes in hand.

* * *

After school Roxas and Sora were walking home with the girls telling them about what the principal had said.

"She thought that we did it to ourselves to try to get in a gang!" Sora told them.

"A gang?!" Kairi was almost on the ground laughing

"Wow, what is she on?" Namine was clutching her sides from laughter.

"I don't know but man is it workin." Roxas hadn't said much aside from a few comments.

"Yea, she asked us who did it to us but we told her we didn't know. She said to come back to her if find out cause '_we here to help."_ Sora put quotations around the last part.

"You didn't tell on us?" Namine turned to face him.

"No, of course not."

"Thank you! My mom would flip if I got sent to the office!" She gave Sora a hug, almost tackling him at the same time.

"Ah… Your welcome, I think." Sora was shocked but hugged her back.

They turned and started walking again, talking about random things. They were both unaware of the other two sulking teens.

When they got to Kairi's house Namine gave Sora a goodbye hugged and wave goodbye to Roxas. Kairi just yelled bye over her shoulder as she walked up the stairs to her floor.

"You guys live together?" Sora asked as Namine started to follow Kairi in.

"No, but close I'm always over here. My mom will pick me up later. Do you guys live around here?" She froze half way up the stairs and turned around to talk to them.

"Yeah, down the block and to the left." Sora responded.

"Oh cool we should walk to school together!"

"Ok, see ya tomorrow." Sora turned to catch up with his brother.

When Namine got to the third level, Kairi's level, she heard someone yelling.

She ran over to Kairi's door and went into see Kairi get slapped by her mom.

"Who were those boys? Your Boyfriends?! Huh? Answer me!" Her mom was yelling at her.

Namine looked around saw the half drunken wine bottle on the counter. That's why Kairi's mom had been so mad about it and wouldn't listen to her.

"They're not my boyfriends! They just walked with us today! Their new and don't have many friends yet that's why I was with them." Kairi tried to explain. Her check had a bright red hand print.

"I don't believe you, you slut!"

Namine had decided she should step in for her friend's sake. "Please they weren't her boyfriends they were mine!"

"Yours? Way to go, their quiet the score." Kairi's mom said with a smirk as she went to her room, grabbing the wine on the way.

Namine grabbed the now silently crying Kairi and dragged her to her room. Namine shut the door behind the m and steered Kairi over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine, thanks for saying that."

"No problem, what are friends for." She Smiled at her and hugged her till Kairi stopped crying. Then she jumped up and told the 'great' news.

"Oh so they do live around here?"

"Yeah so I'll be here extra nearly tomorrow so we aren't late!"

"Early? Ugh, how much early?"

"Uh, how 'bout half hour earlier."

"Half hour! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Come on its not _that_ early."

"Yes it is! 6 in the morning is _very_ early!"

"Fine, fine. Is 20 minutes early ok, _princess_?"

"Yes. Thank you for understanding."

Namine just rolled her eyes and walked over to Kairi's computer.

"I wonder if they have an aim?"

"Probably, who doesn't?"

"We should ask them tomorrow."

"Sure. Sooo, Sora huh?" Kairi asked giving her the you-better-explain-right-now look.

"Ah…um… what about it?" she gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh come on you know what I'm talking about. The looks, the hugs, the laughs, you like him too don't you?"

"Yeah kinda. Hey, wait! What do you mean do I like him_ too?_ You like him don't you!" Namine spun around on the chair just in time to she Kairi fall off her bed.

"No I don't!" She was scrambling to compose her self.

"Whatever, you're just in denial."

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

'_But if you fall back into my life,_

_I'd promise you I would never let another day just pass us by._

_I could never leave this world undone,_

_I wanna be your only one'_

Namine jumped up and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Hello."

"Oh hey mom… Not much, just chillen…ok I'll go wait out front… ok bye, love you."

"She on her way?"

"Yeah." They got up and left Kairi's room. When they got to the street Namine's mom pulled up in their white Lincoln Navigator.

"Bye!" Namine ran up to the passenger door and yelled over her shoulder "I won, you so are!"

Kairi just looked puzzled and she turned to go back up stairs. Half way up her phone vibrated she pulled it out and looked at the screen:

_**Namine**_**:**

**U never said u weren't in denial the last time! U like him!**

Kairi txt back:

**Kairi:**

_**W/e**_

When Kairi got back in she saw her moms room open and no one in it.

'_She must of left when I was talking to Namine.'_

She went into her room and turned on her radio. One of her favorite songs, Miserable at Best, was playing. She sung along to it as she picked up her room and finished her homework. Then she took a long hot shower.

A few songs after she got out see looked at the time, it said 9:37 and she decided to go to bed.

Her last thoughts before she fell asleep were _'Maybe I am in denial.'_

_**

* * *

**_

Finite!!

_Well sorry if that was crappie and took sooo long to update. I had it wrote but i was jus to lazy to update. If it was crappie plz tell me! Me likes reviews good or bad!! Sorry it took so long I was grounded from internet sooo yea. _

_**Review**_

_**Review**_

_**Review**_

_**Review**_

_**Review**_

_**Review**_

_Pretty please!!_

Love,

-Lovely Amazing Queen Jade (haha)


	8. Sad Sorrys

So, so sorry but it is my terrible duty to inform you that jade has…er

**So, so sorry but it is my terrible duty to inform you that jade has…er... taken a leave of absence… and she will not be any where near a computer as a punishment. This story will be discontinued but shall remain posted for now or she tells me to take it off. So yeah its over, its not you its her… Haha I couldn't resist XD. **

**-Emily**

**p.s. Jade says she likes waffles**

**p.p.s I think waffles suck**


End file.
